


disappear

by stardustgirl



Series: AU of an AU [1]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: AU of an AU, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Imperial AU, Young Ezra Bridger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 23:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16229489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustgirl/pseuds/stardustgirl
Summary: “‘m Ezra.  Ezra Bridger,” he said proudly, if a bit quietly.  The man nodded.“Alright then, Ezra Bridger.  Let’s see about finding you a place to stay, shall we?”|~~~|In the aftermath of his parents' disappearance, Ezra finds false hope.{AU of the Collapse(s) Imperial AU}





	disappear

“What’s your name?”

He sniffed, still pulling against the ‘trooper’s grasp.  “I don’t wanna tell you!”

The man raised an eyebrow.  “Well then we can’t help you, now can we?”

“I don’t want your help!”  The child pulled again before abruptly turning and kicking the stormtrooper in the shin.  The ‘trooper merely grunted and adjusted his stance, hand tightening on the child’s wrists.

“Your parents went missing.  If you tell us your name, we can help find them,” the man pressed gently.  The boy’s eyes widened fractionally and he stopped struggling.

“‘m Ezra.  Ezra Bridger,” he said proudly, if a bit quietly.  The man nodded.

“Alright then, Ezra Bridger.  Let’s see about finding you a place to stay, shall we?”

“I don’t wanna stay anywhere!  I wanna stay _here,_ at home!”

The man sighed and crouched so he was at the boy’s level.  “Look, Ezra. You can’t just stay home alone. What if someone went after your parents, and they decide to come back and then they find you?”  The boy’s eyes widened again as he sniffed louder. “We have to keep you safe, alright, Ezra? And we can’t do that if you won’t come with us. It’s just until we find your parents, alright?  I promise.”

Ezra sniffled again, and the man exchanged a glance with the ‘trooper restraining him.  The ‘trooper released him and he promptly rubbed his nose on his sleeve, earning a quickly masked look of disgust from the man who had asked his name.  As the thought crossed his mind, Ezra’s brow furrowed and he glanced up at the man.

“Wha’s your name?” he sniffed.

“Excuse me?”

“I said wha’s your name?”

“Agent Kallus, of the Imperial Security Bureau.  And I _will_ find your parents.”  Ezra nodded. “Come.”

He followed Agent Kallus, glancing back at the ‘trooper who trailed at a distance.  As they left his house and approached a transport, the man from the Bureau gestured to a seat along the perimeter of the vehicle as he took one himself.  Ezra hopped up onto it, wiping at his nose and eyes again as he watched Agent Kallus pull out a datapad.

“Wha’re you doing?”

“I’m spreading the word about your parents so we can find them faster,” he answered without looking at the child.  Ezra climbed all the way onto the seat, kneeling and looking over onto the datapad. There was a picture of his parents, with a word he didn’t know in thick, black Aurebesh next to it.

“What does ‘term’nated’ mean?” he asked quizzically, glancing up at Agent Kallus.  The man didn’t look away from the screen as he responded automatically.

“It means to be on the lookout for them.”

“Oh.”

He sat down normally, growing bored watching the man type several more things as well.  Ezra kicked his heels against the seat, glancing around.

The transport slid to a stop and he hopped off the seat as Agent Kallus shut off the datapad.  “Where are we?”

“At the Imperial garrison.  We’re going to find your parents.  Now follow me.”

Ezra nodded and followed the man out.


End file.
